A Forbiden Love Story
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: What if during seventh year, Draco decides to tell Hermione the truth about her past. How will she react when she finds out that she is the daughter of the Dark Lord and a Death Eater? How will everyone else all react once she tells them the truth? Will the three best friends still be best friends? Or will Ron try to kill her after all these years? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Readers:**_

_**Here's a new story for you all out there! Anyways, this is a Draco/Hermione forbidden love story, this also takes place during seventh year, and so here's the first chapter!**_

_**Hope you all like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

He wanted her back, he couldn't live without her, and he knew that she didn't want to talk to him, she knew that he didn't want to see her with her friends' right there, he also knew that if anyone in his own house found out, then they would surely go to Severus Snape the Head of their house, and tell him all about it.

As he slowly made his way over to her house, he didn't want anyone to find out that he had been planning this secretly for the past few nights, ever since he had seen Weasley break her heart. He didn't want to see her heartbroken, he had to make it all up to her, he knew that what he did was wrong, he didn't know how or what he was going to say to her once she knew the truth about her, he didn't care what Weasley or Potter said, they didn't know her like he did, he knew the entire story of how she was taken from their world, but was put back into their world only to hate everyone in the Black, Malfoy, Prince, and Riddle family, he knew that she would want to know all about she was put into a world where everyone had lied to her all these years, and he also knew that she wasn't a Granger at all, she was named after her mother Bellatrix, her real name is Emily Bellatrix Riddle, daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix, and girlfriend of him.

He didn't want anyone to find out about this, he knew that if he did have someone finding out, then he was going to a lot of angry loins and snakes after him and his beloved, he slowly made his way up the stairs that lead to her house, he didn't want to be with her that long, he knew that if anyone ever found out, including Weasley and Potter, then they would go after him for sleeping with their mudblood friend who wasn't a mudblood after all.

He didn't want her to go off with the Weasley, he still had hope though, and he still hoped that someday she would discover who she really is, who her parents' are, and who she was supposed to fall in love with. He didn't know how he would feel if she had picked the Weasel, he had told her parents' that she was found, he was then told by the Dark Lord to try and seduce her into thinking that everything was all a lie, he didn't know how he would feel if she found out about it, and he didn't know what to say if he had to tell her what he was told to do.

When he had finally made it to the Gryffindor Tower, he said the password, and he was let into the loins' den.

He slowly made his way up the stairs that lead up to the seventh floor of the girls' dormitory, he knew that if anyone were to find him there, then he would be dead for sure. He slowly crept as quietly as he could into her room, when he was in her room, he slowly shut the door, then he went over to the bed where she slept quietly and soundlessly, and he laid beside her beautiful sleeping figure.

He didn't realized that she had spoken, he froze, he looked to see if she had woken up, but then he remembered that she talked in her sleep, she whispered, "Draco."

He whispered, "Yes, it's me."

She turned to him without waking up, she rolled into a ball next to him, he placed one of his arms around her, pulling her close to him, she whispered, "Draco, I love you."

He whispered back, "I love you too."

She whispered, "I only want you, I can't live without you. You and everyone else are all I want. I want to go back home. Back to the dark princess that I was born to be."

He whispered, "As you wish, my beautiful princess, you shell return back to the royal family."

A smile had appeared on her face, she began to fall back asleep, when he was sure that she was asleep, he slipped out from under her, then he bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, and whispered, "I love you Emily Bellatrix Riddle. And I am sorry for all that I had done to you all these years."

He went out of the loins' den as dawn was approaching.

But he didn't know that another Gryfinndor was watching and listening in on their quite conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone:**_

_**How did you like the first chapter?**_

_**Here's the second chapter!**_

_**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The next day, when Hermione Granger had walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she felt oddly comforted, it felt like she was talking again in her sleep again, she hated when people told her that she was talking in her sleep, and she just hated when people told her those kinds of things.

She just sat next to Ginny, then she looked across the table, but she saw that Draco Malfoy was looking at her with a blank expression on his face and she saw that everyone in the entire house was also looking at her with respect in their eyes, including Malfoy who always hated her from the start.

She didn't know why she was looking at him, she wondered what's been happening the past six years with Draco trying to talk to her, she didn't know why Malfoy was trying to be nice to her every time they were alone or with the entire Slytherin house including Snape, all she knew was that he wanted to try to make her tell him where Harry's whereabouts are whenever he went missing.

She just lower her gaze from Malfoy, she started eating, she couldn't look up at him again, it was like the entire house of that bat all knew something that she didn't, but she never cared about what they were all up to, she just continued eating her breakfast, she didn't hear her two best friends enter the Great Hall, nor did she hear them sit across from her with an angry look on their faces.

When Ron saw that Hermione was sitting beside Ginny, he snapped at her, "Well, well, well, are you going to be friends with us, or not, _**Emily**_?"

Hermione all most choked on her glass of pumpkin juice, she didn't look up, but she said, "What are you talking about Ron?"

Ron said, "What am I talking about? What do you think you're doing with that git over there!?"

Hermione said, "I never said that I was with that git! Can't you—"

Ron said, "Well, I don't want to talk to you if you're going to talk to that git! And I don't care if—"

"If what Weasel?"

Ron's face turned red, he said, "What are you doing—"

"I think you should turn around Weasel and face me."

Ron turned around to face an angry Malfoy, Malfoy and the entire Slytherin house was listening in on their conversation, Malfoy's face went a deep red, he didn't want to see Emily being treated like dirt just because he was trying to talk to her, he said, "Well, what were you going to say to the mudblood? Not that I care anyway."

Harry said, "Shove off, Malfoy. And don't talk to her like that. She didn't do anything to you."

Draco looked towards Hermione who was still looking down at her breakfast, he suddenly regretted what he said about her, he was now scared of her, he knew that she would also be as dark and dangerous as her parents, he saw that she was looking at him with utter hatred written all over her face, he also saw that she had a glamour on, though he didn't know how or who had put it on her, he lowered his gaze from hers, he said, "I—"

Hermione stood up, she had had enough of Malfoy's little games, it was time to find out what he was really up to, she went around the table, grabbed Malfoy by his shirt, and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

She didn't stop until they both were in an empty classroom, she shut and locked the door, put up the Silencing charm up on the door with her wand, then pushed Malfoy into a desk, and she said, "I want you to tell me something, Malfoy."

Draco knew that she would have Bella's anger, he sat up in the desk, he sigh, and he said, "What do you want?"

She said, "Tell me what's been going on—"

Draco said, "Oh, so you want me to tell you what's been going on with me, Professor Snape, and the entire Slytherin house?"

She said, "Yes. Now talk. Before I hex you right in front of the entire Slytherin house."

Draco's blood turned cold, he didn't want her to do that to him, he said, "Your parents' knew that this was coming, but they didn't think that it would be now. I'm going to go get then entire house of Slytherin and Professor Snape. It's time we've all told you the entire story of how you were really put into this world."

So Draco went to go get the entire house of Slytherin including Severus, when he returned back to the classroom with everyone else, after everyone was inside, he shut the door, then he put up the Silencing Charm up again, next he turned around to face a confused looking Hermione, and he said, "You're not Hermione Granger, your real name is…"

He trailed off, he didn't know how to say her real name, he looked at Severus, Severus sigh, and he said, "Miss. Granger, what Mr. Malfoy is trying to say is that… your real name is Emily."

Hermione took a hold of her wand, she said in a cold tone, "I wouldn't dare."

Pansy said, "Oh your Majesty, but you must know all about—"

Hermione pointed her wand at Pansy, she said, "_Stupefy_!"

Pansy flew into the back wall, Hermione glared at her with hatred, she walked up to Pansy who fell on the ground with a thud, then Pansy looked up only to see a pissed off Hermione walking up to her, she said, "I-I-I—"

Hermione said, "Get up and tell me what did you say, Parkinson."

Pansy saw that Hermione was glaring at her, she said, "S-s-s-s—"

Hermione said, "I said get up Parkinson! Didn't you hear me!? GET UP NOW!"

Pansy got up, Hermione pointed her wand at Pansy's chest, Pansy said, "Please, I beg of you, please—"

Hermione said, "What did you say?"

Pansy said, "I said 'oh your Majesty, but you should know all about' then that's when—"

Hermione said, "Now, I want you to say that again, but this time finish your statement. Or else someone will get hurt. Badly."

Everyone in the room all flinched, Draco saw that everyone including Severus was scared of Hermione, he was also scared of her too, but he didn't show it, he had learn that from his father not to show your emotions out in public, he heard Pansy say, "Oh your Majesty, but you must know all about your life as a royal, you're the daughter of…"

Draco knew that everyone was afraid of saying their master's name and his wife, but his wife is his Auntie, and he also knew that he would have to tell his mother sometime about it, Hermione said, "Who and what are you talking about!?"

Pansy said, "I am talking about how you were put into this world again, but this time you hate everyone in the old wizarding families now. Before you were always nice, and sweet, but now that you've turned against us all, I'm afraid we all know who you really are, we have no choice but to tell you who your real parents' are. And your parents' are…"

Hermione froze, she didn't know that her whole entire life was a lie, but how could her entire life be a lie, wasn't she born into the life that she has now, she didn't know that she was a royal, she glared at Pansy, she said, "So what your saying is that my entire life is just one big fat lie! Did you come up with is ridicules story Parkinson?"

Pansy said, "No, I did not come up with a story like this, Princess Emily, I would never lie to you or in front of you."

Hermione said, "What did you call me?"

Draco said, "Pansy spoke nothing but the truth, my dear Princess. You see, when you were little, you were taken from our lives, and so your kidnapper didn't think that you were safe with us. So now we all see that he deaged and obliviated you into thinking that you were meant for this kind of life. But the thing is that we all have watched you grow up, Princess, we've all watched you grow up thinking that we were just as bad as the Dark Lord himself, but you see, you are as evil, dangerous, scary and also as bad as your own parents' are."

Hermione rushed out of the room, she couldn't take it anymore, what Draco had said, and she didn't want to believe it. But even she knew that what he said was true. So just a few questions remained unanswered:

Who was Emily?

How did she ended up in this world?

Who was responsible for her kidnapping?

And who are her birth parents?

* * *

_**Readers:**_

_**Please let me know what you all think?**_

_**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**_


End file.
